


The Ripple Effect

by felineranger



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, PWP, edible undies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger
Summary: Rimmer uses one of his sessions with Lister to fulfill an old fantasy.Part of the ‘Ship’s Bike’ AU.





	The Ripple Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t blame me. You lot ASKED for this.

“This is stupid.”  
“It’s just a bit of fun. Humour me.”  
“It doesn’t even _fit_.”  
“That’s not really the point is it? Come on, come out. Let me see.”

Lister opened the bathroom door with a put-upon expression. “I have never felt so ridiculous in my life.”  
“I’m sure that’s not true. I’ve seen you look far more ridiculous lots of times,” Rimmer told him dismissively.  
“Do you want me to go through with this or not?” Lister replied, narrowing his eyes.  
“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Come here.”

Lister huffed and strolled over to the bed, where Rimmer was waiting eagerly. He stood before him, buck naked except for a small red fruit-flavoured jelly thong. As he had already complained, it did not fit. At all.

Rimmer reached up and put his hands on Lister’s hips, “Now,” he purred, “That’s what I call a dessert.”  
“Oh yeah? Well, my profiteroles are about to escape.” Lister wriggled uncomfortably, “So you’d better eat quick.”  
Rimmer leaned forward and started to suck and nibble at the flimsy garment, “Mmm. Fruity.”  
“I don’t think this counts as one of your five a day. Even including my banana.” Lister smirked.  
Rimmer grabbed his ass and pulled him further forward, his mouth exploring around the edges of the thong now. Lister, despite himself, giggled slightly as he felt hot breath somewhere sensitive. “See, you’re starting to enjoy yourself,” Rimmer murmured encouragingly.  
“You’re tickling me, man!”  
“Can’t have that.”

Rimmer pulled him down onto the bed and rolled him over. “Hmm,” he remarked, “they’re quite sturdy actually, aren’t they?”  
“Chewy, I think is the word you’re looking for.” Lister replied, glancing back over his shoulder with a wry smile.  
“I think I should buy you some more. One for each day of the week.”  
“Thanks, but I’ve never been that keen on sugar-coated nuts.” Lister smirked, “Although it would cut down on laundry.”  
“Like that’s ever been your priority.”  
“Hey! What you trying to say?” Lister challenged indignantly.  
“I’m saying, Lister, that you...” Rimmer lowered his face and nuzzled into Lister’s buttocks, “...are a very dirty boy.” He ran his tongue up along the strip of jelly thong nestled in Lister’s ass and heard him squeak in response.

After a minute or two, he rolled him onto his back and smiled wickedly. To say the thong didn’t fit was now a severe understatement. Lister’s hard cock jutted above the top by several inches. Rimmer bent down to suck the exposed tip and Lister moaned, reaching down to tangle his fingers in his hair. “Ahhh...You are such a tease. Get this stupid thing off me and let’s get to business properly, yeah?”  
“But it’s so tasty,” Rimmer murmured, running his lips along and nibbling at the string at Lister’s left hip.  
“Yeah, well so am I. And I think you could do with a helping of cream with your dessert.”

Rimmer bit through the thong in surprise and looked up, “Are we still talking in innuendos, or do you actually have some whipped cream in here? Because I could actually go for some of that.”  
“Argh! Look, the smegging thing is broken now,” Lister reached down and tugged it off impatiently, and tossed it aside. “Can we _please_ just have sex?!” Pink food-colouring stained his thighs and packet and Rimmer lapped at it playfully.  
“Mmm. Sweet.”  
“Sticky,” Lister complained.  
“Well, then let me clean you up...”

Some time later, they lay side by side. “You’re right you know,” Rimmer said thoughtfully, with his mouth full, “The flavour’s okay, but it is _very_ chewy.”  
“Yeah,” Lister agreed, tossing the rest towards the bin, “Not as nice as liquorice bootlaces. I’m not a fan of raspberry ripple anyway.”  
Rimmer looked at him shyly, “Lister...Don’t tell Todhunter about this, will you?”  
Lister rolled his eyes. “Rimmer, believe me, I will not be telling _anyone_ about this _ever_. Trust me.”


End file.
